La gifle
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Elle arriva brusquement, sans prévenir. Pas très forte, à peine assez pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Pas très bruyante, juste un claquement sec. Mais terriblement douloureuse."


Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même si je pense que vous êtes au courant et même si j'aimerais parfois beaucoup...

Le titre et l'idée qu'une simple gifle peut bouleverser une existence, je l'ai repris sur "La gifle" de François David. Un livre très court et pas mal du tout, qui se termine malheureusement en queue de poisson...

Genre : C'est difficile de classer ça... On va dire "Général".

Raiting : K+

Une petite précision : il n'y pas de romance là-dedans, en tout cas je ne voulais pas en mettre. Après, certains trouveront peut-être une ambiguïté...

* * *

Elle arriva brusquement, sans prévenir. Pas très forte, à peine assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Pas très bruyante, juste un claquement sec. Mais terriblement douloureuse.

La gifle.

Naruto, hébété, ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé, plaqua sa main contre sa joue brûlante. Il leva son regard perdu vers celui qui lui faisait face, les poings et les lèvres serrés. Deux yeux remplis de rage lui retournèrent l'âme et un mot craché avec fureur lui déchira le cœur.

« Crétin. »

Naruto s'était enfui. Lui, le ninja qui n'abandonnait jamais, le guerrier à la volonté de fer, il venait de s'enfuir. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il referma le verrou et tourna la clé dans la serrure, saisi d'une peur viscérale. C'était idiot, il le savait. Mais il était terrorisé et incapable de se raisonner. Il ne put que se laisser glisser contre le mur, tremblant de tout son corps. Une nouvelle fois, sa main se porta à sa joue.

« Sasuke… Sasuke m'a giflé… »

Un sanglot secoua brutalement ses épaules, provoquant un flot de larmes sur ses joues. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux par réflexe mais ses halètements ne se faisaient que plus bruyants. De longues minutes s'étirèrent, le laissant pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Sa tête tomba toute seule contre ses genoux repliés, qu'il entoura de ses bras. Comme quand il était tout petit et qu'il avait peur, il se mettait en boule pour se couper du monde.

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être frappé. C'était quelque chose de plus que banal dans leur équipe, ça faisait juste partie de la vie. Entre les tapes amicales de Kakashi, les coups de poings furieux de Sakura et les combats avec Sasuke dont ils ressortaient à moitié morts…. Et puis, quand on est un shinobi, on subit des coups bien pires. Simplement, Sasuke et lui n'étaient jamais sérieux. Ils le savaient et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à cogner de toutes leurs forces. Tant qu'il y avait entre eux ce lien étrange qui les poussait à se relever malgré les blessures, tant qu'il y aurait cette certitude qu'aucun combat ne pourrait les séparer, alors leurs disputes n'auraient rien de grave.

Cette fois-ci n'était pas comme les autres.

Naruto l'avait bien senti même si il aurait préféré l'ignorer. Cette gifle-là n'était pas quelconque. Elle avait été lancée pour briser et détruire. Elle n'indiquait aucune amitié cachée, n'était pas le genre de coups qu'on peut rendre sans y penser. C'était la colère émanant de Sasuke qui l'avait poussé à lever la main. Son meilleur ami l'avait frappé délibérément, pour lui faire mal. Et c'était ce qui faisait qu'il était assis près de la porte, à pleurnicher comme un enfant qui se rend compte que la vie est parfois dure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial. C'était une dispute comme les autres, ni plus ni moins, le genre de petites choses stupides qui leur faisaient hausser le ton. Que ça dégénère, il fallait s'y attendre avec eux. Mais pas que ça devienne méchant ou rageur. Pas que ce « crétin » ressemble autant à la vérité. Pas que ces yeux soient plus sombres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sasuke devait déjà être énervé… Il avait sûrement des excuses…Naruto se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. La sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa joue était toujours aussi forte.

Sasuke…

La porte trembla soudain, secouée violemment.

-Ouvre abruti ! Ouvre, je te dis ! fit la voix de Sasuke.

Il se redressa comme un automate, trop choqué pour être surpris. Il alla mécaniquement vers la porte, fit jouer la serrure et les verrous puis ouvrit le battant en grand. Son ami franchit le seuil en un éclair et le serra contre lui brusquement.

-Excuse-moi Naruto… J'étais énervé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé…

Naruto le prit à son tour dans ses bras, très lentement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux. Après tout, son coéquipier venait de surmonter son immense fierté pour venir le voir et s'excuser. Et il avait vraiment eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. Seulement…. Si Sasuke avait été capable de lui faire mal un jour, il pourrait très bien recommencer, voire faire pire. Le blond le savait. Alors, même si il sentait ses larmes se sécher d'elles-mêmes et son sourire revenir, il pressentait déjà qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais…

La gifle.

* * *

C'est fini ! Merci si vous avez lu -logiquement, vous ne liriez pas ça sinon- et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai l'impression de faire hotesse de l'air ou réceptionniste, vous ne trouvez pas ?


End file.
